Constantemente adiada: A Batalha final
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: E qd esperamos ansiosamente por algo, chega o dia e descobrimos que foi adiado? Imaginemos isso a acontecer com a batalha final de Harry e Voldemort...
1. 1º Tentativa: Interrompida pela esposa

Resumo: E quando estamos ansiosamente à espera de alguma coisa, marcada para um certo dia, chegamos lá felizes e contentes (ou infelizes e a desejar estar noutro local qualquer) e descobrimos que essa coisa foi adiada? Como por exemplo, quando chegamos ao dia de saber a nota de um teste ou de uma frequência, e o chegamos lá e foi adiada... Ou quando vamos finalmente conhecer em carne e osso aquela pessoa com quem falamos tanto da Internet e depois ela tem de desmarcar... Ou quando vamos ter uma batalha final contra um ser maléfico e poderoso que é doido o suficiente para querer dominar o Mundo e essa batalha tem de ser adiada por a mais diversa das razões (e enquanto escrevo isto, não consigo deixar de me perguntar o porquê de o novo/a vizinho/a do lado só está ouvir músicas tristes quando eu estou nitidamente a tentar escrever uma comédia).

**Disclair: **Obvio que Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem!

**1º Tentativa: Interrompida pela esposa **

Harry respirou fundo e ergueu a varinha. Finalmente, estava frente a frente com o assassino dos seus pais e de tantos outros feiticeiros. Ginny (que se juntara a eles sem que Harry desse a sua opinião), Hermione e Ron estavam com um bando de Aurors num local qualquer daquele castelo negro e sombrio. Perdera-os no meio da confusão, mas isso era irrelevante. Estava frente a frente com Voldemort.

Voldemort soltou a sua gargalhada fria. Porquê fria, já que as gargalhadas não são materiais? Bem, o ar estava frio, portanto tudo, desde a gargalhada até à ponta dos dedos dos pés, estava frio. E claro que o Senhor das Trevas ainda não se apercebera de que todos os seus Horcruxes tinham sido destruídos, ou não estaria a gargalhar. Era muito inteligente, mas admitamos que o facto de não se ter lembrado de ficar em contacto com os pedaços espalhados da sua alma foi um acto assim, vá lá, digamos que um pouco para o estúpido.

- Vais morrer, Potter! – declarou, dizendo a frase de praxe de que já toda a gente está à espera. – Avada K...

_Ainda de lembras amor_

_Como tudo começou_

_Se te esqueceste eu nãooooeeee_

- Empresas Voldemort, assassinatos, raptos e torturas. Em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou Lord Voldemort, atendendo o telemóvel dos feiticeiros, que se diferenciava dos dos Muggles por ter sempre rede e nunca precisar de carregar a bateria (eu quero um destes!). - Ashley Vanessa? Oh potinho de mel, quantas vezes já te disse para não me telefonares para o trabalho? Estou numa reunião importante!

Harry fez um sinal de que estava tudo bem, quando Voldemort lhe lançou um olhar pedindo desculpas pela interrupção.

- Não podes ir buscar os miúdos? Que queres que eu faça, estou a trabalhar! Pronto, pronto, está bem, não te zangues. Eu vou buscar os miúdos, onde é que fica a escola deles? Escola Primária para Pequenos Feiticeiros de John Lucas? Mas essa não foi a que eu destruí o mês passado? Ah, eu destruí foi a Escola Secundária para Jovens Feiticeiros de John Lucas? E qual é diferença? Ah, pronto, está bem. Beijinhos, potinho de mel, até logo.

Harry esperou que ele desligasse o telemóvel para poderem continuar a batalha de vida ou morte, contudo...

- Bem, Potter, eu tenho de ir buscar os putos à escola. A Ashley Vanessa não se está a sentir muito bem e sabes como são as esposas... Espera, tens 17 anos! Sabes lá alguma coisa. – Saca de uma agenda. – Tens Quarta-feira livre?

- A partir das quatro da tarde. Mas preferia poder lanchar sem muitas pressas.

- Eu às cinco tenho de ir soltar os Gigantes sobre uma cidadezinha Muggle e às seis é a reunião diária com os Devoradores da Morte... Às sete está bem para ti?

- Perfeitamente.

- Óptimo, até quarta. Vais mooorrerrrrrr...


	2. O telefonema dramático da namorada

**Disclair:** Harry Potter e cia pertencem a Rowling, por alguma razão ela é mais rica que eu. Favas com chouriço são inteiramente do grande José Cid. Ashley Vanessa é minha lol, grande feito.

**2º Tentativa: O telefonema dramático da namorada**

Eram sete da tarde (ou da noite? Sinto-me um pouco confusa...) de quarta-feira... Não se ouvia um som (com excepção das andorinhas que tinham feito ninho do lado de fora da janela e que não se calavam todo o maldito dia, das ratazanas que andavam pelos cantos escuros a matarem-se umas às outras por uma migalha de pão, das pessoas que andavam atarefadas no piso de cima,... ok, pronto, ouviam-se muitos barulhos).

- Ouve-se mesmo tudo! – comentou Harry, que tinha chegado primeiro e ficara uns minutos a ouvir o casal do castelo negro e sombrio a leste a discutir por causa de uma salamandra que tinha ficado presa numa teia de aranha.

- Estas construções modernas são um horror – concordou Voldemort, aparecendo por uma passagem secreta atrás de uma estante de livros. – E a maluca do castelo negro e sombrio a oeste está a dar comigo em doido! Anda com aqueles saltos altos todo o santo dia! Já não posso com os "toc-toc" dos sapatos! A Ashley Vanessa já ameaçou ir fazer queixa ao condomínio, mas a mulher liga alguma coisa? Um dia destes mando lá meia dúzia de Devoradores da Morte, quero ver se não calça logo as pantufas! Mas vamos ao trabalho que temos muito que fazer – colocou a varinha em riste, sendo imitado por Harry.

- Serpentiosa! – gritou Voldemort. Era óbvio que queria prolongar aquilo o mais que pudesse, descobriremos mais tarde o porquê. Uma cobra enorme, muito maior que a que Malfoy fizera aparecer durante o duelo do segundo ano, saiu da ponta da varinha. Grande, viscosa e cheia de anéis.

- _Ataca-o_ – sibilou Voldemort.

- _Não ataques_ – retorquiu Harry também em Serpentês.

- _Ataca!_

_- Não!_

_- Sim!_

_-Não!_

_-Sim!_

_-Não!_

A cobra, que tinha mais que fazer do que estar ali a aturar dois indecisos, resolveu aproveitar o tempo para trocar de pele, algo que já estava a adiar à muito tempo.

Harry torcer o nariz ao ver o processo, enquanto que Voldemort resmungou qualquer coisa e fez desaparecer a cobra que, diga-se de passagem, não ficou propriamente contente ao ver a sua oportunidade de trocar de pele a esfumar-se no ar (assim como ela mesma).

- Parece que assim não vamos lá. Inferi...

_E o meu Verão não acabou..._

_És o Sol que ilumina o Outono que chegou..._

(**N/A:** Francamente, FF no telemóvel... A minha admiração pelo rapaz caiu a pique!)

- Ginny? – atendeu Harry, genuinamente espantado. Tinha avisado toda a gente de que ia estar ocupado! – Não, não estou com a Cho... Nem com a Romilda, calma! Não sejas ciumenta, não estou com raparigas!

- Isso é verdade – concordou Voldemort, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Estou na Batalha final com o Voldemort... Sim, a da Profecia, a que vai determinar qual de nós dois morre e qual vai ser o destino do Mundo livre que conhecemos. Se o Mundo livre dos Feiticeiros ou dos Muggles? Os dois!

Numa reviravolta da nossa história, conseguimos ouvir o que diz a Ginny (ok, pronto, o Harry é que carregou sem querer no botão do altifalante).

- Adoro-te – diz Ginny, enquanto Harry afasta apressadamente o telemóvel do ouvido. – Não morras! O Mundo precisa de ti! Não podemos ser governados por Voldemort! O que faremos sem ti? O que farei eu?

- Faz-me favas com chouriço – respondeu Harry. – O meu prato favorito.

Desligou o telemóvel.

- Continuamos?

Voldemort, alegre que nem uma criança na véspera de Natal, acena afirmativamente com a cabeça e levanta a varinha. Harry coloca-se numa posição de defesa...

_E o meu Verão não acabou..._

_És o Sol que ilumina o Outono que chegou..._

- Outra vez!? – exclama o rapaz, ao ver que é novamente Ginny. – Sim? Quê? Mas ruivinha... Ok, pronto, está bem. – Desliga o telemóvel. – Se eu morrer hoje ela já não me deixa comer as favas com chouriço – declara tristemente. – Portanto, vamos ter de adiar.

Voldemort suspira, resignado, e volta a sacar da agenda. Não queria mesmo nada voltar cedo para casa. Tinha os sogros lá a jantar e fora absolutamente proibido pela Ashley Vanessa de lhes lançar qualquer uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis. Aliás, estava proibido de fazer qualquer tipo de magia que os pudesse magoar ou prejudicar! Ao menos tinha aquele pudim de sobremesa para o ajudar a ficar vivo durante o jantar...

- Amanhã tenho o dia todo ocupado... Sexta-feira?

- Não, é feriado e o pessoal resolveu aproveitar o fim-de-semana prolongado para ir acampar. Segunda-feira?

- Não tens aulas?

- Deixei a escola para te poder matar.

- Ah, bem, normalmente sou a favor de que se acabem os estudem, mas essa é uma razão justa... Então, segunda às 11 da manhã?

- Estás doido!? A essa hora estou a dormir!

- Humm... Então as 2 da tarde?

- Perfeito. Até Segunda.

- Até. Vais mooooorrreeeeeerrrrr...

* * *

**N/A: **Um agradecimento ao sexy José Cid, pela canção "A pouco e pouco", mais conhecida por favas com chouriço, pois a cena das favas com chouriço é inteiramente dele! Francamente, qual a mulher que lhe resiste? Frases doces são com ele! 


	3. 3º Tentativa: Varias coisas

**3º Tentativa: Várias coisas...**

Segunda-feira, duas da tarde, mesmo local. Barulho dos vizinhos, das ratazanas e das andorinhas, uma vez que Ashley Vanessa tinha ficado comovida com as andorinhas bebés e dissera ao "Voldyzinho" para proibir Nagini de se aproximar do ninho e dos pássaros. E como todos sabem, palavra de mulher é lei.

Desta vez, Voldemort foi o primeiro a chegar.

- Como correu o fim-de-semana? – perguntou educadamente assim que Harry entrou na sala.

- Oh, nada de especial. O Charlie levou um dragão bebé à sucapa do emprego, ficamos com as tendas um pouco esturricadas, mas os churrascos compensaram! Só aquele frango...

- Pois, está bem, está bem – apressou-se a interromper Voldemort que tivera um fim-de-semana horroroso com os sogros lá em casa (os safados abancaram lá o fim-de-semana todo) e não estava a gostar muito da comparação do seu fim-de-semana ao do arqui-inimigo. – Vamos mas é despachar lá isto que assim nunca mais e eu tenho mais que fazer do que andar por aí a ter batalhar decisivas para o destino do mundo!

- Petrific... – começou Harry.

- Eu é que começo sempre! – interrompeu Voldemort.

- Oh, é verdade. Entusiasmei-me.

- Avada K...

- Patrãoe! Oh Patrãoe!

- Que foi agora Fábio Cristóvão dos Repolhos?

- São uns senhores, patrõe, que estãoe aqui para falar com o patrãoe...

- Senhores? Que senhores? Fala direito e sem perdigotos!

- Mas oh patrãoe...

- Senhor Lord Voldemort e senhor Harry Potter? – interrompeu uma voz cheia de autoridade.

- São estes senhores, patrãoe, dizem que são da policia e...

- Recebemos uma informação de que ambos os senhores planeiam um homicídio qualificado.

- Homicídio qualificado? Nós? – respondeu Voldemort com o máximo ar de santo que conseguia fazer com a cara de serpente. – Longe disso, é uma reunião amigável.

- Exacto, vamos apenas duelar até à morte – corrobou Harry.

- Ah, bom um duelo mortal é outra coisa – concordou o senhor agente da autoridade. - Pedimos desculpa pelo incómodo. – E saíram, bichanando algo de "Achas que podemos acusar aquele tipo de falsas acusações e calúnia? Oh! Uma vassoura mal estacionada! Passa-me o livreto das multas".

- Bem, vamos lá então. Avad...

- Patrãoe...

- QUE QUERES MINHA RATAZA? NÃO VES QUE ESTOU OCUPADO?

- Mas chegaram os senhores da TV Cabo e a patroa disse para eu ter certeza de que o patrãoe os recebia e...

- Dás-me só 15 minutos, Harry Potter?

- Claro.

- Muito obrigado. Peço desde já desculpa pelo incómodo. Vais morreeeeerrrrr.

_Uma hora depois_

- Bem, Potter a coisa atrasou-se mas acho que se formos rápidos ainda temos tempo para... Potter?

- Patrãoe...

- Tu outra vez?

- É que o Potter disse que tinha de ir apanhar o comboio e não se podia atrasar mais senão acontecia como da última vez em que ele chegou à estação quando o comboio estava a partir e teve de o ver a passar debaixo do seu nariz, ou quando teve de usar o Ford Anglia voador do...

- ARGH! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Um flash de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha do Senhor das Trevas, matando uma inocente formiga de sabor ácido que ali passava...

_Para mais informações sobre esta épica batalha, é favor de ler "Harry Potter and the DEathly Hallows", no qual a batalha é também adiada por quase 600 páginas. _

**N/A:** Eu sei, está fraco, aquém das expectativas e era suposto a fanfic ter tido mais capítulos. Mas depois de ler o último livro da saga não consegui continuar a fazer comédia com algo tão sério. After all, the Master of Darkness was just a man and I didn't realise that until now.

**Lua Azul:** "Mas se o Harry morresse tb ja nao precisava de comer favas, mortos nao comem." A piada era essa

"será... que as duas esposas estam juntas nessa de nao deixar os seus maridos levarem a batalha até ao fim?" Não pensei nisso, mas quem sabe? Estas personagens têm muito a mania de agir por conta própria.

Por acaso não gosto de Favas nem mesmo com chouriço... Chouriço sozinho gostoD. Bjs


End file.
